


The Metal Box

by GuardianOfSin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfSin/pseuds/GuardianOfSin
Summary: PLEASE READ ALL TAGS AND WARNINGS. THIS IS STRICTLY 18+ CONTENT.Reader gets kidnapped after girls' night and is forced into explicit sexual acts.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 44





	The Metal Box

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, PLEASE READ ALL TAGS AND WARNINGS. THIS IS STRICTLY 18+ CONTENT WITH GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND RAPE. DO NOT READ PAST THIS IF YOU ARE NOT 18+.

There are three rules to girls' night out. First, don't wear the same outfit as your girls but don't stand out too much. Second, don't leave your drink unattended, ever, for any reason. Third, don't leave your girls for a one night stand that will likely leave you disappointed and without a useable number to call back. Unfortunately I broke rule number two, which led me here - in the dark, in the middle of nowhere. My prison is metal and blistering hot. I can hardly breathe properly. I don't know how long I've been here but I feel my throat drying up and my legs are beginning to cramp.   


Before I'm able to pass out from a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration, I hear noises like footsteps outside of the box. My adrenaline kicks in and I'm entering flight or fight mode, bracing myself for whoever is about to approach my prison. My thoughts race and I begin to hope for the best as the lid begins to open and the light of day gleams bright in my eyes.   


The silhouette of a large male figure blocks the blinding rays of unnatural light from my vision. I begin to whimper, unsure if he is my savior or my captor. His snarling smile gives me the answer that I dread most. 

"Good. We can have some fun now," he says before grabbing me by the hair and dragging me ungraciously to a dirty mattress in the middle of the room. He throws me down and I'm given a moment to adjust to my surroundings in what appears to be a small wooden shack. Just four walls, windows covered with dirty sheets, the metal box that served as my chamber in the far corner, a chair in the next corner, and the mattress I currently occupy. 

"Feel free to scream," he says while undoing his belt buckle, his shirt already tossed aside, "No one is close enough to hear you."

"What do you want?" The question sounds stupid even to my ears as he produces a knife from his back pocket. 

"Nothing. I have it right here in front of me." He approaches closer to me and I attempt to get up and crawl away. He's on top on me before I can even lay a hand on the concrete floor. I kick and scream with all the strength I have left in me, aiming for any and every part of his body. "Good, very good. I like fighters."

He uses the knife to cut off my too tight, too short dress. More like a napkin covering, I had thought to myself before leaving for the club that evening. It now lays in shreds along with my underwear. I can feel the grime and springs protruding from the mattress in my back. He takes his knife and lays it on my collar then begins to drag the silver blade across my skin, upward towards my shoulder. A calloused hand slaps my face when tears start falling down my cheeks.

After a few strikes to both sides of my face, I feel his tongue first on my neck and traveling up my jaw, licking up the line of my tears. Once he's satisfied with that, he moves his mouth to my breasts. He's far from gentle. He bites and licks on one while slapping and pinching the other with his free hand. The hand with the blade is at my throat and I do as little movement as possible so that I don't lose more blood. As it pools beside me and seeps into the dirty mattress, he switches his mouth from my current breast to my other, now red, breast. He begins to rut against me and I feel his erection beneath his jeans. 

"Please don't do this," I whisper. All I hear is his laugh in, what I assume is, a response before the blade is dragged across my collarbone once more. Its cuts deeper into the already broken skin. He moves his face up to the refreshed wound and sticks his tongue inside, causing it to widen and it hurts so bad that I cry harder. 

"I said I was gonna mark you up. There's no easy way out of this, bitch."

He flips me over onto my stomach and starts hitting my ass with both of his hands. He goes on for what feels like ever and seems to hit me even harder with each blow. He doesn't let up and I'm sure my ass will be bruised black from the blows he's landing. Once he's satisfied with his work, I hear his zipper fall and feel the push of his cock against my pussy. I'm trying to crawl away again, kicking and screaming for him to stop. He just lays his weight on top of me and wraps his right hand around my neck. He's able to aline himself just right at this angle and wastes no time to push his cock in.   


"So... fucking tight," he sighs, "I knew I picked a good one." He moves his hips in such a way that I know he doesn't give a damn about my pleasure. He's only after his release. I close my eyes and try to numb myself but he doesn't like that. He lifts himself up and begins the blows to my ass again while he pulls my hair up to follow his position. My back is arched to his liking and he's growling like a damn animal. At this angle, he hits a spot deep inside me that turns my body against me. I start screaming, not in pain, in ecstacy at the brutality I'm suffering.

My mind is still screaming no and saying this is wrong, trying to coerce my body. That this man is raping me and using me and will probably kill me but my body just won't listen. My baser instincts take over and I'm starting to move with his fast and hard thrusts. It just feels so good and so bad all at once. It brings me to the edge and I know he can tell by the tightening of my walls. He laughs and pulls my hair harder so that I'm on my knees only. 

"So the cunt likes it rough. Fuck, if you're this tight here then I can't wait to feel this ass wrapped around me."

"Please... Ah, n-no!" I'm sure my begging falls on deaf ears because he only pounds his cock into me harder. A spring has cut a hole in the fabric of the mattress and is now scratching my left knee.

"Fuck, I like the sound of you begging. Do it again." He tugs my hair harder and I feel a few strands tear out of my scalp. His thrusts begin to slow but that only gives him the ability to pound his is hips harder against me. He's breaking me from the inside out with his cock. My brain is clouded by the pleasure my body is now being forced to experiance and I'm coming on his cock harder than I've ever come in my life. I feel the moisture increase between my legs and he's sliding his cock in and out of me easier now. 

He's laughing now. Its a laugh of pride and pleasure from the reaction he's pulled from my body. His thrusts cease and he's panting.

"Knew you'd be a messy cunt but this is better than I'd hoped," he flips me over onto my back. He pulls my knees up my chest and pushes him cock back into me. I stare up at the ceiling, tears blurring my vision, wishing for this nightmare to end. My body is still shocked and sensitive from my first orgasm, so his continued assault is racing me towards my second. "Come on my dick again bitch. Come on. Squeeze me until I fill up this dirty cunt."  


He's lifting his hips high and brings them down fast on my thighs, his cock pushing the deepest parts my womb and he's just not stopping. I can't breathe in this moment and I feel the last string in my sane mind snaps the same moment my second orgasm crashes over me. It a tidal wave of pleasure that rolls from my core to my toes and back up toward my head. All my muscles tense and squeeze his cock, trying to pull him deeper in somehow.  


His body responds in kind, with quickened thrusts and a growl, by coming inside me as deep as he is able to push himself. Its so hot and his cock pulses just enough that it causes me to have a smaller orgasm after my second has subsided somewhat. He thrusts in me one, two, three more times to make sure I'm stuffed full of his sperm but he doesn't remove himself from me. Instead he begins his slapping and punching assault on my tits. The pain is more exquisite than the blows to my ass and it jolts my mind back into fight or flight response.  


A sharp snap to my temple is all I feel before the world goes black again. I don't know if he meant for me to die by that blow or not but my body is once again stuffed inside what is sure to be my metal tomb at some point to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I suck at summaries but whatever. This is the first time I've ever posted any of my work anywhere and that's because I over edit and critique my work. If you have constructive criticisms, please leave them below. Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
